dreamworksfandomcom-20200223-history
Gonna Make You Sweat
Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)" is a hit song by American dance group C+C Music Factory. It was released in late 1990 as the lead single from the album, Gonna Make You Sweat. The song charted internationally and achieved great success in the United States, Austria, Germany, the Netherlands and Switzerland where it reached number one on the charts. A cover by Danny Jacobs is sung in the soundtrack for Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. Lyrics Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Give me the music Give me the music Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Yeah yeah yeah Everybody dance now Yeah yeah yeah Everybody Here is the dome back with the bass The jam is live in effect and I don't waste time Off the mic with a dope rhyme jump to the rhythm Jump jump to the rhythm jump And I'm here to combine beats and lyrics To make you shake your pants take a chance Come on and dance guys grab a girl don't wait make the twirl It's your world and I'm just a squirrel Trying to get a nut to move your butt to the dance floor So you what's up hands in the air come on say yeah Everybody over here everybody over there The crowd is live enough as I pursue this groove Party people in the house move Left to right (groove) work me all night Come on let's sweat (sweat sweat) baby Let the music take control (control control) Let the rhythm move you Sweat (sweat sweat) sweat Let the music take your soul (soul soul) Let the rhythm move you Everybody dance now Da da da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da da da (Ooh) Da da da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da da da (Ooh) (Move) everybody dance now Everybody dance now Pause take a breath and go for yours on my command Now hit the dance floor it's gonna make you sweat till you bleed Is that dope enough indeed I paid the price to control the dice I'm more precise to the point I'm nice Let the music take control of your heart and soul Unfold your body is free and behold Dance till you can't dance till you can't dance no more Get on the floor and get ablow Then come back and upside down easy now Let me see you move left to right groove Work me all night The music is my life Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Everybody dance now Everybody Come on let's sweat (sweat sweat) baby Let the music take control (control control) Let the rhythm move you Sweat (sweat sweat) sweat Let the music take your soul (soul soul) Let the rhythm move you Da da da da da da da da da da Da da da da da da da da da da Category:Songs Category:Songs with butt references Category:Madagascar Songs